I Need You
by NaraTemari011
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after 'Naruto Shippuden'. The Hyugas decide to send a female Hyuga to the Land of Waves so she can marry the prince of that land. Thay Hyuga goes to the Hokage to give him a last goodbye. Oneshot.


_**Warning: Spoiler from episode 159 of 'Naruto'.**_

* * *

**I Need You**

"But we _must _send her!" an old man said.

"Even though I like the idea of my daughter getting married to a very fine man, I can't bear to see her leave" another man, much younger, replied.

"But my lord! It's already arranged! She must leave in two days so she can get married as soon as possible!" the old man said.

The younger man sighed. "Alright then, but under one condition. She will have to be well escorted, and she will have to come to Konoha at least once a month"

"As you wish my lord"

* * *

A dark-haired girl walked the streets of Konoha. She had a sad expression in her face. She stopped at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, and stared at it, her eyes ready to cry. But she did her best to keep the tears from falling. She kept on walking until she reached the Hokage Mansion. The two Jonin ninja that secured the mansion stopped her to inspect her, but after realizing who she was they apologized and let her in.

She walked into the Hokage's office, and knocked the door. "Come in!" a female voice said. She entered the room, and closed the door. "The Hokage will be with you in a moment, my lady" the woman said, and then left the room. After a couple of minutes, the 6th Hokage came in and sat on a chair behind a desk.

"Good afternoon, Lord Hokage" the dark-haired girl said, bowing down.

"Come on. You know you know you can call me by my name!" the Hokage replied.

"Right. I apologize Naruto-sama"

"Hinata! Just call me Naruto. And please, stand up…" Naruto replied, and Hinata stood up.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked her. She still looked sad. "I-I…" Hinata said, not finding the words she was looking for. Naruto made a 'go on' expression.

"I just…wanted to…" Hinata said, playing with her fingers. "I just wanted to say goodbye"

Naruto had a confused look. "Why? What do you mean?"

Hinata looked up to Naruto. "W-well…remember that the Hyuga elders decided to…send a Hyuga to the Land of Waves?" she asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Well, I just wanted t-to say goodbye then"

Naruto's eyes were wide-open now. He finally got what Hinata was telling him.

"You don't mean…" he started. Hinata nodded, tears rolling down her cheek. "Goodbye Naruto" she said, and left the room.

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto said, standing up and running out of the room. He caught up with her on the main hall.

"Hinata!" he said, holding her arm, and turning her around to face her. Hinata's face was filled with tears.

"Hinata, you can't go…" he said, and Hinata looked up to him.

"I have to. It's already been arranged" Hinata said sadly.

"No. You don't have to. And…I don't want you to…" he replied. Hinata's eyes started glowing then. "W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"Hinata, remember, 7 years ago? We were on a mission with Kiba, having a little picnic on a field that had lots of flowers?"

_//Flashback//_

_Kiba was running around with Akamaru on the field, and Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a blanket._

"_Naruto. I, uh…well I…I made some lunch for you. If you're hungry, go ahead" Hinata said, and held out the food to Naruto._

"_Ah, thank you!" Naruto replied, and took a riceball. Only that it was not just a plain, common riceball. It was actually his face! "Hmm…" he said, staring at the riceball. "You gotta be kidding…" he said._

_-Flashback cuts to another scene-_

"_I'm sorry Naruto. Forgive me" Hinata said to Naruto about the riceball. "I just…well I..." she said, and started playing with her fingers. "I was so happy to be sent out on something…with you" she said._

"_Huh? What are you mumbling about, Hinata? Can't hear ya!" Naruto said, getting close to Hinata. "And how come your cheeks are so red? You're a weird one…"_

_-Flashback cuts to another scene-_

"…_might as well eat it, no point being bored _and _hungry" Kiba said to Naruto, still talking about the riceball._

_Naruto looked at it. "I sure didn't expect to be eating my own face when I woke up this morning" he said, and took a bitl."Oh wow! Seriously Hinata, you're gonna make somebody one heck of a wife!"_

_Hinata's face turned red. _"One heck of a wife…" _she thought._

_//End of Flashback//_

"You remember, right?" Naruto said, and Hinata nodded.

"Remember…that I said that someday you were gonna make somebody one heck of a wife?"

Hinata nodded again, her cheeks turning a little red.

"Well…" Naruto started. "I want to be that somebody"

Hinata's face turned red, and she almost fainted. "W-what?" she asked. Naruto smiled at her.

"I…I want to be…your husband, Hinata"

This time, Hinata did faint. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled, catching her. He took her to his room and put her on his bed. After a couple of minutes, she woke up. She sat, looked around, and saw Naruto sitting at her side. He was smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"Uh…Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Y-yes Naruto?"

Naruto stood up, walked to his closet and looked around. A couple of seconds passed and he found what he was looking for. He walked back to Hinata.

"W-what is it Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto opened the little box he had looked for, and gave it to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes were now wide open, and her face was all red again. In the box, there was a beautiful gold ring with a diamond. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"I was gonna ask you in 3 days; the day of your birthday. But I guess I had to say it now" Naruto replied.

Hinata kept on looking to the ring, and then back to Naruto. "So, what do you say?" Naruto said.

Hinata was lost for words. She simply nodded, and Naruto smiled. He took the ring, and placed it on Hinata's left hand, and then gave her a quick little peck on the lips. Hinata couldn't be happier, or redder.

"_I'd like to see the look on Hiashi's face when he sees this. I don't know what will surprise him more: the fact that Hinata is going to marry _me_, or all the work we have to go through to get that prince from the Land of Waves to not marry Hinata." _Naruto smiled to himself. "_But it'll all be worth it…"_

* * *

_**A/N: There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review!**_

_**PS. If you want to watch the video of that flashback scene, go to youtube and write 'Naruto Picnic' and there they are! One video is with English subs, and the other one is the English dub.**_


End file.
